


A Tale of Moon and Night

by lunacrystallis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacrystallis/pseuds/lunacrystallis
Summary: Legend has it that the Lucians were once dragons. Almighty creatures that once ruled over the skies of Eos hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Deep in the valleys of Tenebrae, there lived the descendants of the Moon, blessed with magic and light. They are old tales; some still be remembered, but most has been forgotten. When the dragons rested their wings on the highest mountains and trees covered all the paths to the enchanted valleys, magic was drained from the lands as the Moon faded away. The last of the Lucian dragons and the last sorceress of Tenebrae. This is their tale.





	A Tale of Moon and Night

**Author's Note:**

> My very first work at Ao3!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm looking forwards to make friends here :>

One restless night after another, The Dragon found himself walking up and down the stairs of the lone tower in human form. It was dark, as the Moon was captured and hidden away by the coming storm. He casted his eyes to the horizon, which glowed in streaks of lightning. He once found pleasure in the challenging flights among those streaks. But at that moment, all he wished for was a good sleep.  
The Dragon had not sleep for many nights, not in human form nor his true form. Every time he fell into slumber, those dreams came to find him. Dreams of burnt cities, of flaming skies, of tears and blood. Disturbing. And it made him despite himself even more, for he was the cause of all that.  
Then, the mark on his back would burn to bring him back to reality. It was a mark of blood and magic, a chain from which he would never escape. He had had a chance; but when the reign of the last Queen came to and end, his chance of freedom died with her.  
And now he knew he would have to wait years, perhaps for eternity for someone whose heart was as kind as the deceased Queen, to finally set him free.  
Until then, he cannot sleep. He would not dare to dream again.  
The sound of footsteps, although it was very quiet, still caught his attention. The Dragon did not turn, but he knew exactly who it was.  
“I thought I had told you not to come again.” His voice echo through the dark tower, though he knew that the other would not listen, like many times before.  
Steps were taken closer to him.  
“There is no moon tonight,” he continued. “And there are better places in the castle to stargazing—”  
“I came to see you.”  
The Dragon slowly turned around to face the small figure. A human girl with golden hair like the Moon, curling around her smiling face. Of all the ones that had stepped foot into his tower, she was the only one with a smile as bright.  
The little girl held up a small wooden harp in her hands. It was not one made by most talented hands; but it was decent.  
“A toy?” He raised a brow.  
“Not just a toy,” replied the girl as she reached higher and closer to him, “It is for you.”  
“For me?”  
“Yes.” She beamed like moonlight, waiting for him to take the small harp. And he did, eventually.  
“What do I do with this then?” The Dragon took a closer look to the harp. He noticed a tiny flower carved on it. The flower symbol stirred up his memories.  
“It will help you sleep,” said the girl, “My brother crafted it for me. And I have put a spell on it to make it play music. See?”  
Little fingers touched the strings, and they started to vibrate in melody.  
The Dragon was amused. “So this is what you have learnt from The High Sorceress?”  
“I have learnt a lot.” The girl chuckled. “And I still have many things to learn.”  
His mind wandered back to the night when he first met her. It was a month ago, or even longer. Dragons do not keep track of date and time; or at least he did not. He wouldn’t know, for he was the only dragon left in this world. Day and night passed by; they were all the same to him. Dragons can live hundreds, even thousands of years. He wouldn’t know how many years left for him, because as long as he was still in this prison, days and nights were just the same.  
He was always alone in this tower. No human was allowed to step foot in his territory, nor they dared to. Yet there was a girl who clearly had not been aware of how dangerous the creature living here was. The Dragon found her in the garden one night, after his long flight back from one of lands in the East. She was not scared of his dragon form, like most people would. On the contrary to his expectation, the small girl was curious about him. She even tried to touch his tail, which was a daring action he must admit. He could have hurt her. But he did not. And it brought troubles for him, since she thought it meant that she could took a step closer and be his friend.  
He was bothered. She kept coming at night. She ran around his garden, collecting flowers and fireflies. She even dared to step inside the tower, climbing up the stairs to the highest room. There was a sight to see; a magnificent sky of stars stretched all over the glassed ceiling. She loved that room the most, and so did the Dragon. She returned many times, even when he warned her not to. She seemed to know that he would not harm her like his words threatened her so.  
Even The Dragon did not understand why he still let her come. Perhaps she cured his loneliness, although their conversations were rather short; only couples of sentences at once. But she talked a lot in his silence. She told him about her life with her older brother in the streets of Lestallum. They had no parents and were begging for food before The High Sorceress came and took both of them back to the palace one day. The girl was taught magic by The High Sorceress herself, which was considered a blessing to her life. The Dragon often listened without any comment. Her stories somehow made the night shorter and easier to spend.  
“Do dragons never sleep?” Asked the curious girl one night. “You are always awake when I come here.”  
“Why don’t you sleep then?” The Dragon rested his back on the chair. They were watching the stars in his tower.  
“I will. After I return. How about you?”  
It was not his intention to answer. But he did, eventually. “I cannot sleep.”  
“You must have what they call insomnia then!” The little girl looked at him with worried eyes. “Perhaps a cup of tea will help you. I can make herbal tea!”  
“I don’t think tea will help. Nor anything will.” The Dragon closed his eyes.  
That was their last conversation. She had returned, with a toy that could lull him to sleep this time.  
“How will it help me sleep? I don’t feel —” A sudden drowsiness appeared. The Dragon tried to resist it by slamming his palm on the harp quite violently.  
“It worked!” Cheered the girl, as if she cared not of the frown on his face. “My spell worked!”  
A lightning tore the dark sky above their head into two. He sighed, “Alright. Alright. It worked, marvelously. Are you happy now, little sorceress?”  
She nodded in such a joyful expression, as if she could dance with the melody from the harp if it played again.  
“A storm is coming. You’d better go.”  
“Alright. But you have to promise that you will keep the harp.”  
His stern gaze fell on her, then the wooden instrument in hands. “Very well. I will keep it.”  
“Good night then, Mister Dragon.” She made a curtsy. Who would have thought she had come from the lower class if they saw that?  
“Thank you…” He was hesitate. He had never asked her name.  
“Luna.” She gave him a sincere smile. “My name is Luna.”  
“Thank you, little Luna.”


End file.
